Akan Kehilangan
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Rasa yang tak terungkapan, yang hanya di simpan dengan rapi di hati seorang gadis cantik bermata aquamarine. Rasa sayang pada sahabat masa kecilnya. Apakah rasa itu hanya akan diam di hati sang gadis? Bisakah rasa itu menghasilkan buah kebahagiaan bagi sang gadis? / BAD SUMMARY / Hanya sebagian kecil kisah dari ratusan keping kejadian yang ada / #EXPEFEEFIC / One-shoot / Mind RnR?


**a ShikaIno's Fanfic  
by Yola-ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer : **_**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

**#EXPEFEEFIC by ****FulFill Feel Fict Forums**

_**WARNING INSIDE!  
[typos, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, dan true!]**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mentari pagi sudah menyapa kulit putih susuku. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan sudah menerobos masuk melewati ventilasi kamarku. Padahal dia seharusnya tahu, tubuhku masih dibalut selimut ungu. Bahkan aku belum sempat memberikannya ruang untuk masuk ke kamarku lewat sepasang jendela yang terpahat manis di dinding tak jauh dari meja belajarku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku bangun tanpa dibangunkan oleh ibu ataupun jam weker sialan yang selalu berdering membangunkanku secara tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit bersemangat menyambut hari yang cukup cerah ceria ini. Mungkin ini efek hari Jumat dan rencana kegiatanku hari ini. Membayangkan kegiatan yang akan aku lakukan hari ini saja, membuatku kedua pipiku bersemu merah. Bahkan sejak aku memposisikan tubuhku duduk di atas kasur empuk berantakan ini, senyuman kebahagiaan tak lepas dari bibirku.

Handuk putih yang menggantung di tempatnya aku ambil dan bawa ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak ingin melewati setiap momen berharga hari ini. Aku perlu pastikan diriku tampak rapi dan setidaknya menawan khusus hari ini. Hari libur dadakan yang diberikan pihak sekolah. Menurut informasi _sih_ libur dadakan ini sengaja diberikan para siswa agar bisa mempersiapkan diri menyambut lomba kreasi makanan antar kelas.

Selesai berkutat dengan air dan sabun, aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai pakaian yang sebelumnya sudah aku persiapkan dari kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar niat sekarang kerja kelompok bersama teman satu tim memasakku. Sedikit harapan bisa membuat masakan ringan yang lezat agar menang di lomba esok hari.

"Pake kaos apa ya?" tanyaku sambil membuka lemari pakaian. Membongkar semua pakaian yang aku punya dan mencocokan dengan jins biru dongker yang sudah aku kenakan terlebih dahulu.

Pilihanku tertuju pada kaos berwarna kuning yang menggambarkan salah satu _emoticon_ kesukaanku. _Emoticon_ senyum sambil menunjukan dua giginya yang tampak seperti kelinci. Aku beruntung mendapatkan kaos kuning ini disaat diskon.

Kaos kuning itu aku kenakan dan setelah aku melihat pantulan diriku dari cermin yang panjangnya melebihi tinggiku, aku tersenyum puas. Tidak begitu buruk dan mengimbangi celana jins biru dongkerku yang terkesan gelap. Padahal menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan dari situs internet, kaos kuning itu menyebabkan tubuh seseorang jika difoto terlihat lebih besar. Tapi, ya sudahlah, lagi pula sejak tadi si empunya rumah yang dijadikan _basecamp_ perkumpulan kelompok memasakku sibuk mengirimiku pesan singkat yang menyuruhku cepat datang ke rumahnya.

**Matsuri :** Ino-chan di mana? Shikamaru sudah bosan menunggu.

Begitulah pesan yang aku dapatkan dari Matsuri. Aku terkekeh membaca pesannya. Ini adalah pesan yang kelima dan isinya selalu sama, menyuruhku cepat datang karena Shikamaru sudah sampai di rumah Matsuri. Laki-laki pemalas itu rupanya sudah tiba duluan dibandingkan anggota kelompok yang lain.

Berbicara soal Shikamaru, dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Kedua ayah kami sudah saling kenal dan menyebabkan kami pun saling mengenal juga. Rambutnya yang paling aneh dan paling berbeda di kelas kami, bentuknya menyerupai nanas dan dia tidak malu akan hal itu. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal, menurutku cocok dengan wajahnya yang pemalas namun terlihat gagah dan tampan. Bibir tipisnya terkadang kelihatan lebih menawan disaat bibirnya menyeringai ataupun tersenyum, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tergoda untuk tersenyum juga.

Takdir mempersatukanku dengan Shikamaru di beberapa kelompok. Termasuk kelompok memasak saat ini. Mengapa aku mengatakan pertemuanku dengan Shikamaru dalam satu kelompok ini adalah takdir? Alasannya cukup sederhana, sepertinya Tuhan ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan rencana Tuhan yang satu itu berhasil. Rencana Tuhan yang paling indah, menurutku.

"_Kaasan,_ aku pergi dulu ya!" kataku sebelum meninggalkan kediamanku. Tidak ada jawaban. Ah… pasti _kaasan _terlalu sibuk memasak sampai suaraku ini tidak terdengar.

Rumah Matsuri memang tidak jauh dari kediamanku. Itu juga yang membuatku dan anggota kelompokku lainnya memilih rumah Matsuri sebagai tempat memasak, karena terletak paling strategis. Entah mengapa mereka mengatakan strategis, yang jelas aku cukup beruntung akan hal itu karena membuatku tidak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos lebih menuju rumah Matsuri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah Matsuri, laki-laki berambut nanas yang sudah pasti itu adalah Shikamaru sedang tertidur di atas kursi. Wajah tenangnya bersentuhan dengan udara pagi di teras rumah Matsuri. Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya tertidur seperti itu. Ini yang kesekian kalinya aku memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.

"Hei Shika!" panggilku membuatnya langsung terbangun dan menatapku tidak suka.

"_Mendokusai!_" jawabnya. Ekspresi kesalnya membuat bibirku melukiskan senyum yang lebih menggembang lagi. Dia yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum karena tingkahnya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir tingkahnya itu sama sekali tidak membuat orang tertawa.

"Sudah lama?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket berwarna merah bertuliskan _Japan._ Sementara dia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih. Rasanya menyesal tidak mengenakan kaos yang sama warnanya dengan yang Shikamaru pakai, padahal kalau sama ada bahan untuk berbasa-basi lebih panjang lagi.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berniat melanjutkan acara tidurnya lagi. Matsuri datang menghampiriku dengan wajah gembira. "Ino-_chan!_ Akhirnya tiba juga! Kasihan Shikamaru menunggu dari tadi, padahal rumahmu paling dekat. Lihat saja, Shikamaru sampai lelah dan bahkan tertidur di teras rumahku," cerita Matsuri panjang lebar. Sesekali aku lihat Matsuri melirik Shikamaru yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Chouji mana?" tanyaku menanyakan keberadaan teman sejati Shikamaru yang bertubuh tambun itu.

"Dia tidak datang, lagi ada di Kiri." Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Padahal jantungku rasanya berdebar lebih kencang ketika aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru. Tapi, aku harus melakukan ini biasa saja seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara aku dengan Shikamaru. Khususnya perasaanku pada Shikamaru tidak perlu mereka tahu.

"Bahan-bahannya bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku dan Temari sudah membawa semuanya!" terdengar suara dari sahabat merah mudaku siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura.

Sakura meletakan dua kantong plastik di hadapan Shikamaru dan aku, disusul dengan satu kantong plastik dari tangan perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat—Temari. Aku langsung bergegas membongkar belanjaan Sakura dan Temari sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya, dia yang sudah membuatku rela-rela berlari dari rumah sampai ke rumah Matsuri agar tidak membuatnya menunggu lebih lama.

"Jadi… kau yang paling tampan di sini, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari membuat Sakura dan Matsuri terkekeh bersamaan tapi tidak denganku. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Temari barusan terdengar sebagai sebuah pujian dibandingkan sebuah ledekan. Mungkin ini efek perasaan yang aku bawa ke sini.

"Shhh… _mendokusai!_" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis. _Hey… apakah tadi dia baru saja tersenyum untuk Temari?_ Aku sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Temari yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Lebih tepatnya aku iri karena senyum itu ditujukan kepada Temari, bukan kepadaku.

"Aku akan ambil peralatannya, kita memasak di teras saja biar lebih luas," usul Matsuri. Matsuri meninggalkan kami di terasnya, ketika Matsuri masuk ke rumahnya, seorang anak perempuan yang usianya dua tahun ini berjalan menghampiri kami. Bahkan bocah perempuan—adik Matsuri—langsung memeluk Temari yang saat itu sedang duduk di lantai.

"Yukata-_chan!_ Kangen sama Temari-_nee_ ya?" tanya Temari sambil mencubit kedua pipi putih mulus Yukata sebelum memeluknya. Hubungan Temari dan Matsuri memang dekat, membuat Temari juga akrab dengan Yukata, adik perempuan Matsuri.

"Yukata-_chan…_!" seru Sakura girang langsung merebut Yukata dari pelukan Temari. "Kamu lucu banget sih! Sini sama Sakura-_nee!_" Baiklah, kehadiran Yukata memang membuat suasana kelompok ini tambah ramai dan berwarna. Bahkan aku langsung merebut Yukata dari tangan Sakura ketika Sakura sudah ancang-ancang untuk mencium pipi Yukata.

"Gantian ya? Sekarang sama Ino-_nee!_" kataku girang. Aku berdiri sambil menggendong Yukata. Yukata pun tidak menolak aku gendong seperti ini, bahkan rasanya aku ingin membawanya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau belikan tepung? Aku lupa membelinya!" pinta Sakura sambil mengecek barang bawaannya dan mencari tepung. Siapa tahu tepungnya menyelip di antara bahan makanan lainnya.

"_Mendokusai!_" jawab Shikamaru langsung disusul mulutnya yang membuka lebar—menguap. "Di mana?" tanya Shikamaru bangkit berdiri.

"Tanya Ino-_chan_ aja! Dia pasti tahu beli tepung yang dekat di mana," usul Temari. Baiklah kali ini aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Temari karena memberikanku dan Shikamaru waktu berdua untuk berjalan-jalan walaupun hanya ke warung yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Matsuri.

"Ayo Ino!" ajak Shikamaru sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Matsuri. Aku langsung mengikuti Shikamaru sambil membawa Yukata dalam gendonganku. Baiklah, imajinasiku mulai aktif lagi. Rasanya aku dan Shikamaru seperti keluarga kecil yang memiliki seorang buah hati bernama Yukata dan sekarang kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Baiklah! Sudah aku katakan itu hanya imajinasi liarku saja.

Langkah Shikamaru yang lebar membuatku sulit menyusulnya. Apalagi ditambah membawa Yukata yang rasanya semakin berat karena terpaksa aku bawa berjalan cepat. Dari belakang saja Shikamaru terlihat gagah. Tubuh tingginya seolah-olah menghalangiku dari sinar matahari. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Demi apapun, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok wanita cantik yang berjalan berlainan arah dariku dan Shikamaru. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna biru. Kulitnya putih seputih susu dan aku baru sadar bahwa itu adalah tetanggaku. Tetanggaku yang merangkap sebagai teman ibuku. Uchiha Mikoto ibunda dari Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Es di sekolahku dulu.

Tante Mikoto tersenyum kepadaku dan Shikamaru pastinya. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak peduli, aku tentunya sangat peduli. Aku takut Tante Mikoto akan mengadukan semuanya kepada _kaasan._ Bisa-bisa aku terus-terusan digoda oleh ibu dan tentunya ayahku karena cerita Tante Mikoto.

"Ino-_chan,_ mau ke mana?" tanya Tante Mikoto begitu berpapasan denganku. Shikamaru sudah masuk ke warung dan membeli tepung.

"Ke warung beli bahan untuk kelompok memasak," jawabku sopan.

"Pacarnya ya? Kalian cocok kok!" Tepat di saat Tante Mikoto melontarkan kalimat yang berhasil membuatku merona, Shikamaru keluar dari warung dengan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Dia masih menunjukan ekspresi datarnya dan aku harap dia tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Tante Mikoto. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku nanti?

"Tante duluan ya!" kata Tante Mikoto. Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. "Udah?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru dan Shikamaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kami berjalan menuju rumah Matsuri. Tidak seperti tadi, aku berjalan di belakang Shikamaru, sekarang posisi kami berubah. Shikamaru berjalan di sebelah kananku dan aku di sebelah kirinya sambil menggendong Yukata. Imajinasi liarku yang tadi muncul lagi, namun segera aku enyahkan sesegera mungkin. Sudah cukup Tante Mikoto yang membuat pipiku merah di hadapan Shikamaru barusan.

"Mau melanjutkan pendidikan ke mana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ke Jerman," jawabnya santai. Baiklah. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia menyebutkan negara nan jauh di sana bukan? Negara yang sulit aku gapai karena sekarang aku tinggal di Jepang. Apa itu hanya ilusiku. Jerman? Ternyata pernyataannya dulu waktu kami sama-sama duduk di bangku kelas satu benar-benar teruji kebenarannya. Dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jerman? Meninggalkanku di sini, di Jepang, tanpa sosoknya lagi?

Aku gigit bibirku menahan efek kaget yang kurasakan. Kejadian ini akan terulang kembali? Apakah Tuhan selalu membuat _love story-_ku seperti ini? Ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki yang aku sayang untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari Tante Mikoto yang meninggalkanku sewaktu kelulusan dari _Konoha Junior High School_. Apa perlu laki-laki yang sudah aku kenal dari TK ini meninggalkanku juga? Ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada sekarang. Ke tempat yang aku yakin tak akan pernah aku kunjungi karena jaraknya begitu jauh.

"Kalian kayak keluarga kecil nan bahagia aja," celetuk Sakura begitu melihatku dan Shikamaru masuk ke kediaman Matsuri. Tentunya dengan Yukata yang masih asik memainkan poni panjangku.

Pipiku merona lagi. Bisa-bisa aku tidak perlu repot-repot membeli _blush on _lagi kalau tahu setiap hari pipiku akan merona seperti ini. _Forehead sialan!_ umpatku dalam hati. Sakura walaupun berstatus sebagai sahabatku, dia tidak tahu perasaanku kepada Shikamaru sekarang. Biarkan aku menyimpannya dalam hati, dalam tempat yang tersembunyi, dan entah sampai kapan aku akan menyimpan perasaanku sendirian.

Aku langsung menurunkan Yukata dan tentunya bocah perempuan itu langsung berlari kecil menghampiri kakak perempuannya. "Untung tepungnya ada!" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan berharap tidak ada yang membahas mengenai aku dan Shikamaru lagi.

Shikamaru meletakan kantong plastik belanjaannya di dekat telur dan kembali duduk di kursi yang sempat dia tinggalkan tadi. Sekarang aku yakin dia akan melanjutkan acara tidurnya lagi. Sementara aku duduk di lantai tak jauh dari kursi yang dipakai Shikamaru untuk tidur. Mulai sekarang, rasanya aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang aku punya agar bisa terus bersama Shikamaru sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Sampai Shikamaru benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku jauh ke tempat orang. Bahkan, kecil kemungkinannya Shikamaru akan mengingatku.

Kami para gadis langsung bersiap-siap membuat bolu coklat, sementara satu-satunya pangeran dengan seenaknya tidur di rumah orang. Dasar _sleeping handsome!_ Kami sepakat untuk tidak memaksa Shikamaru membantu kami, setidaknya dia sudah mau datang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama satu jam kami mencampurkan beberapa bahan dan akhirnya bolu coklat sudah matang. Temari mengeluarkan loyang berbentuk persegi dari oven. Aroma bolu coklat ala para gadis begitu wangi, membuat kami semua ingin buru-buru mencicipinya. Jika gagal, maka kami akan membuat bolu coklat itu lagi, sampai berhasil.

Rupanya sesuai dugaan, bolu coklat kami tidak mengembang. Tapi tetap saja, aroma coklatnya meningkatkan nafsu kita untuk memakan bolu ini. Aku langsung memotong bolu coklat gagal itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Gak dipompa aja_ tuh?_ Biar ngembang," celetuk Sakura kesal. Di keningnya bahkan sudah tergambar tiga siku-siku berwarna merah. Sepertinya dia orang yang paling kecewa atas kegagalan bolu ini.

Matsuri, Temari, dan aku tertawa mendengar celetukan Sakura. "Aneh-aneh aja! Kalau bolunya dipompa, pas dipotong yang keluar malah angin tahu!" protes Matsuri.

"Nih coba dulu!" kataku mengambil satu potongan bolu ukuran mini. Sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku, aku mencium aroma coklatnya terlebih dahulu. Harum…

"Gi mana?" tanya Temari menatapku penuh harap.

"Enak, cuma gak ngembang aja nih," kataku melanjutkan mengambil beberapa potong bolu.

Temari, Matsuri, dan Sakura mengambil potongan bolu dan mencicipinya. Sementara aku sudah kesekian kali mencicipi—memakan lebih tepatnya—bolu coklat gagal ini. Pikiranku tiba-tiba saja mengingat Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di teras, aku lupa, Shikamaru juga harus mencicipi bolu coklat ini.

"_Mendokusai~_ sudah jadi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Para gadis mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi bolunya kempes," keluh Sakura sambil mengigit potongan bolu yang menjadi jatahnya.

Shikamaru mencoba mengambil potongan bolu di dalam loyang. Ketika potongan bolunya sudah tiba di telapak tangannya, tiba-tiba saja…

"PANAS!" keluh Shikamaru sedikit berteriak. Potongan bolu jatahnya pun jatuh, mengotori lantai dapur Matsuri yang memang sudah kotor semenjak kedatangan kami mengacak-acak dapurnya.

Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukan Shikamaru seperti itu. Tanganku _refleks_ mengambil potongan bolu yang masih panas dari loyang, dan memberikan bolu itu pada Shikamaru. "Makanya ditiup dulu," kataku sambil tersenyum. Tangan kananku membawa bolu itu mendekati mulut Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai!_" jawab Shikamaru menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku. Kejadian itu pun berlangsung. Tanganku—yang digerakan Shikamaru pastinya—menyuapi Shikamaru dengan bolu coklat.

"Gi mana?" tanyaku begitu melihat Shikamaru selesai memakan bolunya.

"Aneh," jawabnya singkat dan mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari tiga gadis, sementara aku hanya terkekeh. Memang tak ada yang lucu, tapi, melihat cara Shikamaru menjawab dengan polos dan jujur rasanya menarik saja. Inikah efek menyukai seseorang? Menyukai seseorang yang sebentar lagi dalam hitungan bulan akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Menyukai seorang sahabat laki-laki yang kini jauh berbeda di saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan para gadis di dapur. Kepergiannya membuatku sedikit sedih. Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku seperti tadi? Pergi dengan santai tanpa berpamitan padaku telebih dahulu. Hah… memangnya siapa aku? Aku hanya seorang gadis yang punya tiket keberuntungan mengenalnya dari kami duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Jika aku tahu, pada akhirnya aku menyukai sahabat laki-lakiku sendiri, lebih baik aku menyukainya dari awal. Setidaknya Tuhan tidak memisahkanku dengan Shikamaru secepat ini. Dia akan pergi, dan itu tinggal hitungan bulan. Apakah aku siap melepasnya? Apa aku mampu? Dan… apakah aku bisa berhenti berharap padanya?

Jerman bukanlah negeri yang dekat dari sini, butuh perjalanan panjang. Selain itu, dia akan meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Meninggalkan kenangan kecil yang manis dan indah di sini, di tempatku sekarang. Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut akan kehilangan dia dalam waktu yang lama. Bisakah aku meminta Tuhan menggantikan takdir ini?

"Berarti kita harus beli bahan," usul Sakura membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Sakura dan Temari saja yang beli, bagaimana? Aku, Shikamaru, dan Ino menunggu di sini. Oke?" usul Matsuri.

Temari dan Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, pastikan Shikamaru tidak tidur ataupun melarikan diri. Dia harus ikut membantu," kata Temari mengambil tas dan disusul oleh Sakura.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Temari dan Sakura. "Hati-hati di jalan! Kalau ada laki-laki tampan, titip satu ya?" kataku usil dan hanya dijawab oleh ibu jari Sakura dalam diam.

"Aku mau menidurkan Yukata dulu ya?" ijin Matsuri meninggalkanku di dapur.

Baiklah, dibandingkan aku diam seperti ini, lebih baik aku menyusul Shikamaru. Setidaknya aku tidak kesepian di saat yang lain punya urusan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru rupanya sedang duduk manis di teras rumah Matsuri. Tangannya sibuk memainkan _handphone_ putihnya. Dan ini adalah suatu keajaiban yang pernah ada. Seorang Shikamaru memainkan _handphone_! Ya… setahu kami, Shikamaru paling malas jika sudah berhubungan dengan _gadget_ apalagi _handphone_, aku pun baru melihat _handphone-_nya hari ini.

"Lagi apa, Shika?" tanyaku dan mengambil posisi duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Shikamaru menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. _Hey… jarang sekali Shikamaru tersenyum seperti itu tanpa ada penyebabnya._ "Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Dia ini tuli, atau apa? Padahal aku sudah sering melontarkan pertanyaan itu setiap kali aku sedang bersamanya. Jenius-jenius kok tuli? Sayang banget, kan? Aku mencoba mengambil _handphone-_nya. Dan sayangnya, dia terlalu gesit menyembunyikan hape-nya, membuatku menyerah.

"Sms-an sama siapa? Tumben mainin hape," ledekku.

"_Mendokusai!_ Ngurus yang ada di Jerman," jawab Shikamaru. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar _handphone-_nya.

Dadaku terasa sesak lagi. Aku belum siap ditinggalkannya ke Jerman. Bagaimana jika nanti dia menyukai gadis di sana? Apa dia akan mengingatku? Apa bisa aku bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana tingkah lakunya jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu? Akankah berubah? Atau tetap pemalas nan jenius seperti biasanya? Semua pertanyaan itu melebur menjadi satu rasa. Rasa takut kehilangan. Aku tahu aku bukan miliknya, tapi bolehkah aku meminta takdir berpihak padaku?

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan memakai alas kakinya. "Aku harus pulang, _dewa mata Ino-chan!"_ katanya melangkahkan kaki pergi.

Sampai jumpa? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatapi kepergiannya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti, yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah kalimat _'sayonara' _? Atau mungkin, bisa saja tak ada kalimat perpisahan darinya yang ditujukan padaku.

Tubuh tegapnya telah menghilang, otakku berimajinasi jika nanti dia pergi. Apa aku bisa mendapatkan kenangan manis sebelum dia pergi? Jauh di seberang sana, jembatan perpisahan sudah siap memisahkan aku dengannya. Dia yang bukan milikku sepenuhnya, dia yang aku sayangi, dan dia… sahabat masa kecilku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Goresan si Author:_

Jujur aja, ini fic belum sempet yola edit-edit sana-sini dengan maksimal. Jadi maaf kalau pembaca menemukan banyak kekurangan. Masalah _feel,_ jujur aja ini fic kurang ngena. Ini diakibatkan bahasanya di fic ini lebih baku, udah tahu kalau dalam kehidupan sehari-hari yola ngomongnya gue-lu jadi susah juga sebenernya.

Fict ini didedikasikan untuk **#EXPEFEEFIC **yang diadakan oleh **FulFill Feel Fict Forums**, yang seharusnya fict ini menjadi fict opening event. Namun, dikarenakan tugas yang membeludak dan jam pulang sore *kecubit kurikulum baru* jadi, yola baru bias publish fic ini sekarang.

Terima kasih buat pembaca, _ficers_, dan reviewer pokoknya semua orang yang berkontribusi(?) dalam suksesnya fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk orang yang menjadi sumber inspirasi Yola. Kalau gak ada anda, fic ini gak akan jadi. Makasih banyak sudah menjadi inspirasi Yola dalam menulis, dan menjadi orang yang cukup penting dalam kehidupan Yola *gak lebay kan? Xoxo.

Jika masih diberi waktu menulis, Yola bakal berusaha buat fic lagi. Jujur aja, Yola sendiri kurang puas sama ini. Tapi, itupun kalau tugas rumah Yola udah selesai. Fisika _'kan_ ribet tuh, matematika juga puyeng, belum lagi ditambah kimia sama biologi. *eh

Sekian dari Yola. Maaf banyak komen. _Last,_ Yola minta review aja deh :p

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
